The invention relates to a scrap metal advancing arrangement with a scrap metal pusher supported in a linear guide structure and a hydraulic drive system comprising at least a cylinder-piston unit with an effective pusher front face that extends normal to the linear guide structure.
DS 108 55 549 A1 discloses a similar arrangement. However, the introduction of several types of metal scrap may result in blocking of the advancing arrangement. Then the scrap metal pusher must be moved back and forth several times to release the blocked material.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which improves the reliability of the scrap metal advancing operations.